LEDs are semiconductor photonic devices that emit light when a voltage is applied. LEDs have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LEDs have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, back light unit for LCD displays, and other suitable illumination apparatuses. For example, LEDs are often used in illumination apparatuses provided to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, such as those used in a typical lamp.
However, existing LEDs still have drawbacks. For example, conventional LED packaging structures typically employ wire bonding to establish electrical connections for a plurality of LEDs. This type of packaging structure makes it difficult to provide a high density lumens light output and may be expensive as well.
Therefore, although existing LEDs have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. LED packaging structures that offer better light output and lower cost continue to be sought.